Wondering About You
by Kage Kitsune
Summary: Warning Yaoi. A Tsukasa and my own char Shadow. Tsukasa meets a wavemaster by the name of Shadow. They become frineds and before Tsukasa knows it he starts having weird feelings around the boy. What will happen now? I think the story is better then the su
1. Fate Meeting

Okay if you didn't read the summary all they way then WARNING WARNING! YAOI! Tuskasa and My own Character Shadow! SO.if you don't like then go away. For all you yaoi fans or just don't give a fuc if it is or not! Also of course fake wings will be put into this. For all of you who don't know what fake wings is it's a song. You probably know it if you watch the anime show. ENJOY! Lol

Disclaimer: Me own nothing but shadow! lol

Ch,1: Fate Meeting

Mimiru waited for Tsukasa impatiently. "Where is he! I can't believe he isn't here yet!" Bear smiled wirily putting a hand on Mimiru's shoulder.

"Calm down. I'm sure Tsukasa will be here soon." Mimiru sighed.

"Yeah I guess so. But where is he?"

(About 9 servers away)

Tsukasa yawned petting the grunty. "I'm sorry baby grunty, but I have to go. My friends are waiting for me." Tsukasa stood up only to be slammed into and forced to fall down on his back. "Hey watch it!" Tsukasa looked up at the boy who had ran into him. "Maybe you should watch where you're going." The boy quickly stood up and gave Tsukasa his hand to help him up.

"Hey you're Tsukasa aren't you? Sorry didn't mean to be so rude." Tsukasa took the boys hand and snorted.

"Forget about it." The boy brushed some of the dirt off of Tsukasa and himself.

"So is it true? Are you really Tsukasa?" Tsukasa sighed.

"Maybe I am. Why?" The boy looked at him curiously.

"Because it'd be cool to meet someone that popular. Not that it really matters that you're popular. I mean...that didn't come out right." Tsukasa shrugged and started walking away.

"Well to answer your question I am Tsukasa." The boy grabbed Tsukasa's arm.

"Hey wait!" Tsukasa turned around to face the boy finally taking notice that the boy to was a wave master. He was wearing dark blue wave master clothing and his hair was a darker gray then his own. His eyes though were a dark but very bright looking blue, maybe a sky blue. (A.N. If anyone has played Kingdom hearts and took a good look at clouds eyes that what they look like. lol) The boy's staff had a dragon on the end and in the dragon's mouth was a dark blue sphere. "Hey here's my member address. Call me sometime okay?" Tsukasa shrugged.

"Whatever." The boy frowned.

"Hey come on don't be like that. I just want to be your friend." Just as the boy finished saying this a girl with pink hair ran up behind the boy.

"Hey shadow is this guy giving you any trouble?" Tsukasa looked wide-eyed up at the girl. :

She looks. just like Mimiru.:

"Mimiru?" The girl looked at Tsukasa.

"Who's Mimiru?" Tsukasa shook his head.

"Sorry. Wrong person.." The girl laughed.

"My names Black rose nice to meet you." Tsukasa nodded slowly.

"My name's Tsukasa." The girl's mouth opened in surprise.

"The Tsukasa! The one with the guardian!" Tsukasa nodded slowly.

"Yes.." The girl started jumping up and down.

"That's so cool! I can't believe I'm actually meeting Tsukasa!" Tsukasa smiled nervously.

"I have to be going. I promised my friend we'd go on a dungeon adventure." Tsukasa almost logged out but shadow grabbed his arm again.

"Wait. Why don't you let me and black rose go with you?" Tsukasa thought this over for a moment.

"I don't know." Shadow frowned.

"Aww come on! We'll be good I promise!" Sighing Tsukasa nodded and added Shadow and black rose to his party. "I don't see what you guys like about me so much...but lets go.."

(Back to where black rose is at!)

Bear turned to Mimiru sighing. "I have to go. I'll talk to you later Mimiru." Mimiru sighed.

"Yeah alright. See ya later bear." Bear smiled.

"Don't stay up to late." With that Bear signed off line. The moment Bear left Tsukasa arrived next to Mimiru. Mimiru turned around and hugged Tsukasa.

"TSUKASA!" She quickly let go of him. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Tsukasa smiled nervously.

"Umm.I met some new people.." Mimiru let out a sigh.

"Oh I see. Now you won't talk to me and bear anymore." Tsukasa started shaking his head.

"No, no it's not like that!" Mimiru smiled.

"I know. Just joking with you." Tsukasa smiled and pointed to Shadow.

"This is umm…well actually I really don't remember your name." Shadow smiled and bowed.

"Names Shadow." Mimiru smiled.

"Hi. My names Mimiru." Shadow looked at Mimiru curiously.

"You know. You look a lot like my friend black rose. The only difference is she has pink hair." Mimiru returned the curious look to Shadow.

"Who's Black rose?" Just then Black rose runs up behind Shadow and takes one look at Mimiru. They both then say in unison.

"Wow! You look just like me!" They both start giggling madly and start talking.

"This may take awhile." Shadow nodded in agreement.

"Yeah." Tsukasa walked away from all three of them sitting down on the edge of a hill looking at the stars that were just starting to come out.

"Hey come on! Aren't we going on a dungeon adventure?" Tsukasa turned to Mimiru and nodded.

"Yeah." Mimiru smiled.

"Good. Oh I hope you don't mind. Black rose and Shadow are coming with." Tsukasa nodded slowly and followed them to the dungeon.

:All three of them get along so well. I probably won't get along with either of them. it's just like before.:

**Shine bright morning light**

(Flash back)

The color is more or less gone. A little boy (A.N. two things one this looks like all the other flash backs Tsukasa has and two the little boy is Tsukasa. I don't know if he really is a boy in real life please don't tell me! I haven't seen all the anime shows yet and don't want to ruin it for myself!) The boy is standing there getting yelled at by a girl in pigtails with one boy and one girl behind her. You can see her mouth moving, but can't hear the words.

**Now in the air the spring is coming**

Tsukasa yells something back and the girl cuts him off. They all start walking away the three kids in front and Tsukasa following them.

**Sweet blowing wind blowing through the hills and valleys**

At some point well walking Tsukasa falls down after tripping on a rock. The other three kids keep on walking ignoring his crying.

**Keep your eyes on me now we're on the edge of hell**

Tsukasa slowly stands up brushing the dirt off of himself. He looks down at this knee and sees it covered in blood.

**Dear my love sweet morning light**

Tsukasa starts running after the girl wincing in pain every time he walks on it. He's crying out and trying to catch her, but she just keeps on walking.

**Wait for me you've gone much farther to far..**

(End flash black)

"Tsukasa?" Tsukasa looked up at Shadow.

"Huh?" Shadow smiled at Tsukasa.

"Is something wrong?" Tsukasa shook his head.

"No nothing. why?" :Just leave me alone. You're all like the rest. You...none of you even care: The boy shrugged.

"You just seemed quiet that's all. I wanted to make sure you were alright." Tsukasa snorted.

"I don't need you to look after me. I can look after myself thank you." The words caught everyone off guard for some reason and Mimiru turned to face Tsukasa.

"Tsukasa, what's wrong?" Tsukasa shrugged.

"Nothing. Why do you people keep asking me that?" Mimiru frowned.

"Because that's what it seems like. That's all." The silver haired boy sighed.

"Well I'm fine. So just stop worrying." Tsukasa watched as Mimiru nodded slowly and started talking with black rose again.

"I wonder what's gotten into him." That was the only thing Tsukasa heard as the girls started talking in quiet whispers.

Well that's it. if anyone wants me to write the next chapter I want 2 reviews! Lol that's it. is that really to much to ask? Please? I may do it with only one review. I've been known to do that. Lol okay well please review and have a nice day. Oh and please no flames. If I did something wrong let me know but don't yell at me about it! Thank you!


	2. And into the Dungeon

Okay not to many reviews but for the two who did you have your limit! Lol I asked for at least two reviews to update so I'm updating! Here's the next chapter please don't' hurt me.

Disclaimer: me own nothing but the script and shadow!

A.N. Oh this : Means thinking.

"" Talking so yeah. lol

Ch,2: And into the Dungeon

Tsukasa sighed as the walked into the front entrance of the dungeon. :Why does Mimiru want me to come along. She's already got shadow and black rose.:

"Okay everyone ready?" Mimiru asked turning around to face Shadow, Tsukasa, and Black rose. Shadow nodded.

"You bet." Black rose smiled nodding to.

"You better watch out monsters cause here I come!" Mimiru waited for Tsukasa's answer.

"Tsukasa?" Tsukasa shook his head Mimiru's voice bring him back to reality.

"What?" Mimiru frowned.

"Tsukasa what's wrong? You've been really quiet, are you sure nothings wrong?" Tsukasa snorted.

"I'm fine. Come on lets go." Without waiting for the others Tsukasa walked into the next room.

"Seriously I don't know what's gotten into him. I think something is wrong." Mimiru tried to explain to black rose. Black rose just nodded as did Shadow.

Tsukasa looked around the room. :no different then the first one, or what the: Tsukasa looked to the door on the other side of the room. :the door. it's. glowing.: Tsukasa started walking towards the light when Mimiru ran in.

"Tsukasa wait up! Come on you can't leave us behind. We are part of your party you know." Tsukasa stopped.

"I know." Mimiru let out a frustrated sigh.

"Then why did you leave us behind?" Tsukasa turned around to face Mimiru.

"Look. I only went into the next room. If you really can't catch up with me then maybe none of us should be here." Mimiru looked at the silver haired boy stunned.

"But Tsukasa.." Tsukasa shook his head again trying to clear it.

"Forget it. It was just a joke. I'm sorry." Tsukasa forced out a small laugh that sadly Mimiru seemed to buy. Shadow and Black rose slowly walked up behind Mimiru.

"Hey is everything okay?" Mimiru nodded.

"Sure is black rose." Black rose smiled.

"Good. Hey, what's with that door?" At this everyone turned to the doorway that has purple smoke coming out from the bottom.

"That we should leave." Now everyone's attention was turned to black rose.

"Why?" Mimiru asked curiously. "We're still on the first level. I'm sure it's part of the dungeon...right?" Black rose started shaking her head.

"I don't know." Tsukasa shrugged.

"I don't sense anything from it." Shadow turned to Tsukasa.

"You can't feel it?" The silver haired boy was silent. Shadow turned to look at Mimiru and black rose. "I sense something very evil in there." Mimiru took a step back.

"Maybe. we should head back. We can always go to a different dungeon you know." Tsukasa walked through the doorway.

"Do what you want. I'm moving on." Mimiru ran after Tsukasa.

"Tsukasa wait!" Mimiru looked around the room. There were monsters everywhere. Somewhere in this big mess of monsters Mimiru saw Tsukasa's magic. Mimiru turned back to the door. "Black rose, Shadow! Come on we need your help!" The other two players ran into the room and couldn't believe their eyes. There were so many monsters. Mimiru ran at the first monster. "Come on we have to find Tsukasa!" They both nodded and started attacking the monsters.

"Ahhhhhh!" Tsukasa screamed getting slammed into a wall. He tried to get up but something was wrong. His legs wouldn't move. He tried moving his arms but he was completely paralyzed. :I...I can't move. Is this how it ends: A monster ran at Tsukasa to attack his already low Hp when shadow ran it and used a thunder spell on it. The monster shook it's head a bit and hit Shadow slamming him into the wall. He landed next to Tsukasa paralyzed as well.

"This sure is fun isn't it Tsukasa?" Tsukasa tried to frown but failed and didn't reply. Soon the monsters were taken care of by Black Rose and Mimiru. Black rose grabbed Shadow's arm.

"You moron! The time I need your help the most and what do you do! You go save Tsukasa and get yourself paralyzed!" Shadow lowered his head

"I...I didn't mean to. I just wanted to help." Mimiru ignoring the fight Black rose and shadow were having headed towards Tsukasa.

"Tsukasa?" Still paralyzed Tsukasa didn't move a bit. "Oh.I get it here." Mimiru used an antidote and one potion on Tsukasa. "Better?" Tsukasa slowly got up nodding.

"Yeah. Thanks." Mimiru smiled.

"Sure. Just promise me. Next time don't go running off ahead. I don't want to see you get hurt." Tsukasa nodded slowly.

"Yeah. Okay." Mimiru put her hand on Tsukasa's shoulder.

"Hey." Tsukasa turned to face Mimiru. "Lets go okay?" Tsukasa nodded.

"Okay." Black rose looked up at Mimiru.

"Hey I have to go. I think we should all just forget about going through this dungeon. Mimiru nodded.

"Yeah I agree." They all walked out of the dungeon quickly and went back to the field.

(A.N. Okay they're in that one field Tsukasa, Mimiru, and bear are always at.) Black rose waved goodbye.

"I gotta go see you guys later. Shadow stay out of trouble." The gold rings surrounded black rose and she signed off. Shadow shrugged.

"I wonder how long I'm suppose to stay out of trouble." Mimiru sighed. "I gotta go to. Darnit I wish didn't have school tomorrow." Mimiru slammed her sword into the ground. "ALRIGHT I'M GETTING OFF!" She blushed a bit looking at two very stunned boys.  
"Umm yeah I have to go now. Bye." They both waved bye and then Mimiru disappeared. Tsukasa walked back to the hillside he had been at early and laid down. The sky was now filled with stars. Shadow lay down next to him.

"So…when do you have to sign off Tsukasa?" Tsukasa was silent. "Come on." Shadow provoked. "I won't tell if it's a secret." Tsukasa looked over at shadow.

"Never." Shadow frowned.

"What do you mean never?" Tsukasa turned back to the stars.

"Just what I said. I don't ever have to sign off…I can't sign off."

**Shine bright morning light now in the air the spring is coming**

"What do you mean you can't sign off? Everyone can sign off." Tsukasa sighed.

"Not me."

**Sweet blowing wind going through the hills and valleys**

Shadow shrugged. "Well. I don't really have a life I can keep you company as long as you want. I have school in the morning, but I can skip my parents won't care."

**Keep your eyes on me now we're on the edge of hell**

"Your parents don't care either huh? Shadow frowned.

"Not really. My father's always busy with work and my mother is in America taking computer classes. She never did say why she couldn't' take them here in Japan though."

**Dear my love sweet morning light wait for me you've gone much farther to far**

"Do they hurt you?" Shadow looked back to Tsukasa who was now ignoring the stars and looking at him and him alone.

"Hurt me? You mean does it hurt me that they aren't always around?" Tsukasa shook his head slowly.

"No. I mean do they hurt you?"

**Shine bright morning light**

"You mean hit me don't you?" Tsukasa nods.

"Yeah."

**Now in the air the spring is coming**

"No they haven't hit me. No one has, but my older brother."

**Sweet blowing wind going through the hills and valleys**

"You have an older brother? I have an older sister."

**Keep your eyes on me now we're on the edge of hell**

Shadow smiled. "Is she nice?"

**Dear my love sweet morning light wait for me you've gone much farther to far**

"She hates me. She can't stand me at all." Now shadow was frowning.

"So what about you're mother and father?" Tsukasa stood up.

"I'm leaving." Shadow quickly jumped to his feet.

"Hey wait! I thought you couldn't log out!" Tsukasa turned to him an emotionless look on his face.

"I can't." Shadow was silent then said.

"Then where are you going?" Tsukasa shrugged.

"It's none of your business." Shadow sighed.

"Maybe not, but hey can we meet up again tomorrow?" Tsukasa nodded slowly.

"I guess." Shadow smiled.

"Cool. I think this is going to turn into a great friendship." Tsukasa shrugged again and went back to the field that had the little girl and cat in it. :Don't hold your breath.:

Yeah! I got up the next chapter! Lol YEAH FOR ME::dances: Thank you for those two who reviewed. :bows: lol I really didn't think anyone was going to review this but you two did thanks. Well all I'm going to ask is please review and have a nice day. Byes for now! Oh and as always two reviews gets you the next chapter!


	3. Feelings

Well people here's the next chapter for Wondering about you! I do enjoy writing this and I already know that I'm going to probably start pulling my hair out after seeing the end of the series. But you know what I don't mind because in fanfics the writer is always right! sort of...okay so they're not. Heheheh just umm yes enjoy!

Disclaimer: me no own anything but shadow!

Ch,3: Feelings

Tsukasa watched shadow sitting there next to him in the field they had been in last night. :What's this strange feeling. I've never felt it before. It feels…weird.: Tsukasa shook his head trying to clear it. The past 2 weeks had been nothing but these feelings. And everyday they seemed to get worse instead of better. :Maybe I should ask someone about them.: The silver haired boy sighed again stretching and laid down in the grass.

"So.." Shadow said trying to break the silence. It seemed like it was getting harder and harder to talk to Tsukasa each day. At first it was hard yeah, but it had gotten a bit easier after a few days. But now. Shadow was lucky enough to get any kind of an answer from him. Tsukasa looked up at shadow.

"Yes.?" Shadow looked at Tsukasa stunned.

"You answered me!" Shadow saw Tsukasa frown.

"What does that mean?" Shadow cursed himself for saying that wrong.

"Nothing. It was just a joke." Tsukasa just turned his head and looked at the grass.

"Oh." Shadow put his arm around Tsukasa's shoulder and quickly pulled it back feeling him flinch.

"Sorry.." Tsukasa stood up quickly.

"I have to go." Shadow frowned.

"Go?" Tsukasa nodded.

"I promised someone I would meet them. Shadow sighed.

"Oh." Tsukasa forced a smile.

"Hey stay on. I'll come back after I'm done talking, okay?" Shadow smiled up at Tsukasa and nodded.

"Okay. Sounds good." Tsukasa nodded and then disappeared.

Tsukasa slowly walked over to bear. :I'm glad he's on. I'd rather ask him then Mimiru.: "So."

Bear smiled facing Tsukasa.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" Tsukasa let out a small sigh and started to explain things.

"I well...I was hoping you could answer a question for me." Bear raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

"What kind of question?" Tsukasa was silent for a minute then answered.

"Well I what does it mean when you just want to protect someone…no matter what?" Bear smiled.

"Well it just depends. It could be that you just really care for them as a close friend. Or you could like this person." Tsukasa looked at bear curiously.

"Like?" Bear kept on smiling.

"Yes. You know like the way a boy might like a girl?" Tsukasa nodded slowly.

"I see." There was another moment of silence before Tsukasa said. "Have you ever known a boy to like another boy?" Bear was caught off guard by the question.

"Well. no but it does happen. Why?" Tsukasa frowned.

"Just wondering." Bear nodded.

"Is that all I can help you with?" Tsukasa nodded again.

"Yeah…thanks." Bear smiled.

"Anytime." Tsukasa nodded again.

"I'm going now. I have to go meet someone." Bear nodded smiling.

"Of course." Tsukasa raised his hand into the air and went back to the other field where shadow is.

Tsukasa snuck up behind shadow and put his hands over his eyes.

"Boo." Shadow fell onto his back and looked up seeing Tsukasa.

"Tsukasa!" He smiled a bit breathing hard still a bit shaken. "That usually doesn't scare me either." Tsukasa smiled.

"Well don't worry about it. I won't hurt you." Shadow nodded sitting up.

"I know." :I wonder do I like shadow: Tsukasa just smiled seeing shadow now laughing his head off. :..Maybe bear was right...but I promised myself I wouldn't touch. If no one gets close then they can't hurt. But, I want to be close to shadow. I know I promised myself but I want this..: Tsukasa moved a bit closer to shadow and just sat there enjoying the fact that the boy was just there. :Even if he won't ever like me the same way. We can always just be friends.:

(Few days later)

Mimiru pointed to Tsukasa and Shadow.

"Don't they get along just great?" she asked black rose smiling. Black rose nodded.

"Yeah. It's sort of weird. I never thought Tsukasa would get this close to anyone besides bear and me. Guess I was wrong." Black rose smiled.

"Oh don't worry about it. They're just good friends. It's not like shadow is going to try and take Tsukasa away from you." Mimiru frowned.

"I know .I just have a bad feeling about it that's all." Black nodded.

"Yeah I know what you mean. But isn't it good to see Tsukasa have a friend that's a the same age and sex as him?" Mimiru smiled.

"Hey yeah. I didn't look at it that way. Thanks." Black rose smiled and nodded again.

Well that's it. I'm to tired to go on! Blah::Falls over: enjoy please::waves: and as always :yawns: have a nice day please review.. :yawns again: night! (A.N. yes I know this one was really short. Next one won't be so short. Promise.)


	4. Data Drain

; wow I wonder who's the first one of you guys who's going to kill me! It's been so long because of school :first year of high school: that I haven't updated any of my fanfics! Well the first one I'm updating is this one::nods: yup I like this one and figured I'd update it first then head to the new ones! It's new years eve so consider this a late Christmas gift and a new years gift to! YAY! Also thank Kuiya who without her, this story still wouldn't be updated! Plus…I've decided to also add a bigger story into the love story thing. You'll see. It's my own idea and I hope I don't get sued lol j/k. lol enjoy everyone! Oh the song is Aura from you guessed it .hack/sign!

Ch,4: Data Drain

Bear looked up at BT and sighed.

"The monster is attacking random players again. If this keeps up I don't know what will happen." BT turned away from the flower she had been looking at in the field and looked to Bear.

"Well. I doubt the administrators will shut "The World" down. They've never done it before so why now?" Bear let out another sigh.

"I'm worried because in all of the cases, but one have all the players that have been attacked. They have all seemed to go into a coma. The only player that hasn't seemed to be effected is Silver knight." Bt smiled a bit.

"Hmm…" Bear also smiled seeing the look on her face.

"You have an idea?" Bt nodded.

"Yes. Some what. What if this monster character is actually something the administrators made for the game? A monster so challenging that not even the crimson knights could beat it?" Bear stayed quiet a few moments thinking and a bit stunned at the answer, then said.

"Yes, but I'd like to think that the administrators would of told the crimson knights or at least Lady Subaru about the it." Bt's smile widened.

"Not if they want everyone to turn against the knights." Bear blinked.

"Why would the administrators want to turn the players against the Crimson Knights?" Bt leaned up against one of the trees still smiling.

"Think about it. Most players fear the Crimson Knights more then they fear even the creators of the game. They're more afraid of the Crimson Knights coming after they characters, then the administrators coming to there front door and arresting them. What if the Administrators wanted some of that fear back?"

Bear took in the information and thought about it for a minute.

"Well. That is a good thought. But even if that is the truth. It still wouldn't make sense. Why go through all that trouble and how could they possibly put people into coma's by simply using magic in a game? Besides. Even if that was the case. And they did manage to put people into coma's why? They'll lose a lot of players if they keep it up. Sooner or later someone will link "The World" and the coma's together." BT nodded.

"Yes. I've thought of that already. What if this was all for money?" Bear raised an eyebrow.

"Explain, please." BT nodded.

"Certainly. Lets say about 39 players were put into coma's." Bear nodded.

"Alright." BT continued.

"Soon, like you said, people would start to link the coma's to the game. It would be very hard to hide the fact 39 people were put into coma's well playing the game. Now the administrators could say there was a virus effecting "The World" and recall all of the games." Bear nodded slowly.

"Yes. But they'd only be losing money then." BT laughed quietly.

"You didn't let me finish. You see. They could then make a new game and even rename it if they want. Then they could sell it saying the virus can't reach people in this version and of course everyone who had "The World" before will come flocking to the stores to buy the new one."

Bear nodded.

"Yes. But that seems like a lot of things for them to go through just for some money." BT shrugged.

"Yes, but humans tend to be very greedy. No matter at what cost. Human lives or not." Bear sighed.

"You're right. Most people do think that way. But I'd like to think there would be some people in the company that wouldn't stand for it." BT stretched out and looked at Bear smiling gently. She laughed.

"Check the Tsuhika news paper. (A.N. if this is a real newspaper GOMEN! I DIDN'T KNOW I SWEAR!) You will get your answer there." With that BT logged out of the area. Bear smiled.

"Guess I should go get my paper off the front porch then huh?"

Tsukasa laughed jumping back onto shadow.

"You won't win that easily." Shadow let out a small yelp in surprise as Tsukasa landed back on him.

"You're lucky we don't weigh that much." Shadow said laughed and wrestling Tsukasa trying to get the upper hand. Tsukasa grabbed his staff and held it firmly down on shadow's arms and part of his chest. Shadow smiled and laughed. "Okay, okay! I give up! You win! I'll stay on all night tonight!" Tsukasa smiled and crawled off of shadow.

"That's better." Shadow laughed.

"It's not like I have anything better to do right?" Tsukasa punched him playfully.

"Are you saying I'm the last person you want to be with?" Shadow shook his head quickly.

"No, no, no! I didn't mean it like that! Seesh you have a knack for turning people's words against them, don't you?" Tsukasa nodded.

"Yeah, it comes in handy." Both boys looked behind them quickly hearing a loud laugh. They both smiled nervously at black rose and Mimiru.

"Um…Hi!" Shadow laughed nervously. Mimiru shook her head laughing.

"It's just great to watch you two. You never know what you're going to do next." Blackrose nodded.

"Yeah."

Tsukasa shrugged.

"So. What do you want?" :I can't help it. I'm sorry Mimiru, but I want to be alone with shadow…: Mimiru frowned.

"Seesh. Glad to see you to Tsukasa. Blackrose and I were just wondering if you guys wanted to go to a dungeon . Blackrose and I found this really neat dungeon and wanted to go check it out." Tsukasa snorted.

"So we're just supposed to stop are fun and go play with you?" Mimiru glared at Tsukasa.

"What's your deal anyway? We haven't talked for awhile y'know. I just want to spend some time you with Tsukasa! Is that really so bad?" She said the last sentence so quietly that Tsukasa wasn't even sure if he really heard her say it. Tsukasa frowned.

"I'm….sorry. I just….let's go to the dungeon. Alright?" Mimiru smiled slightly at Tsukasa's answer.

"You mean it?" Tsukasa nodded.

"Yeah. You'll go to, right Shadow?" Shadow nodded.

"Of course! You'd of died last time without me! I have to make sure you don't kill yourself again in this dungeon!" Tsukasa smiled.

"Alright. Let's go then." Blackrose and Mimiru nodded.

"Okay the keywords are Hidden, Closed, Sanctuary." Everyone nodded and warped to the dungeon.

"So. That's how you play hmm?" Sora asking smiling at BT. BT nodded.

"He wanted information. Besides. That is a rumor going around. It was easy to add to it." Sora smirked and walked past BT.

"So. You gave Bear fake information just so he would leave you alone? Interesting." BT.

"Actually no. The information I gave him was only half fake. The other half was true." Sora nodded.

"Ahh I see. They do say the best lie is the truth, but only half of it." Sora took a step foreword and smiled back at BT. "Well I have to say. That is very smart. I have to go now though. I'll be in contact with you." With that Sora logged off. BT smirked.

"Some people will believe anything if it's said by the right person." Golden rings surrounded her and she logged off as well.

"So what's so great about this dungeon anyway?" Tsukasa asked as they all stepped into the dungeon. It looked pretty normal to Tsukasa. Nothing weird, no purple smoke like last time. Just a everyday normal looking place. Mimiru smiled and pointed to one of the doors.

"That leads downstairs. I heard in a rumor there's a rare treasure in this place." Blackrose nodded.

"Yeah, me to. So we're going to check it out okay?" Shadow nodded and grabbed Blackrose's arm. He then started jumping up and down while holding onto it.

"Yay! Rare treasure hunting just like old times!" Tsukasa remained silent and looked to Mimiru.

"So. Are we going?" Mimiru nodded.

"Yeah. Come on guys. Let's go make that treasure ours!" Mimiru ran into the next room. Blackrose raised her sword into the air.

"YEAH!" She then ran after Mimiru. Shadow laughed and raising his staff followed the two girls. Tsukasa smiled sadly and slowly followed. :I knew I shouldn't of got close. They just want to be friends and Mimiru just doesn't want me to be left out. She doesn't care. And shadow and mine's friendship was just an act. He doesn't care either. Fine I guess I won't care then to. …so why does it hurt so much: Tsukasa walked into the next room.

Tsukasa looked around at the already dead enemies laying on the floor. Mimiru laughed and turned to Tsukasa as he walked towards the group.

"Aw man you missed it Tsukasa! I learned this new attack and used it on the monster. It was so cool!" Blackrose nodded in agreement. Shadow did to.

"Yeah! You'll have to do it for him in the next battle Mimiru!" Mimiru nodded.

"Yeah. Come on lets head on downstairs." All of a sudden the screen seemed to jump. Mimiru blinked a few times and looked to shadow and Blackrose. "Hey that just wasn't my screen…right?" They both nodded and Blackrose said .

"Yeah mine did that to. What about yours Shadow?" Shadow nodded.

"Yeah." Blackrose turned to Tsukasa.

"Did yours?" Tsukasa frowned.

"Did mine what?" Blackrose laughed.

"Your screen. Did it skip?" Tsukasa shrugged.

"How should I know?" With that he went to the edge of the room near the door. "This dungeon is small. The statue is in this room." He turned to face them. "Lets go get it so we can get out of her." They nodded and went into the room. Mimiru did the honors of opening the chest and they received 1 golden grunty, two high level weapons for heavy blades and a high level wave master staff.

"You sure you don't want this Tsukasa?" Shadow asked. Tsukasa shook his head.

"Go ahead and keep it. I've no use for it." :Why does he keep talking to me? Why do they keep talking to me? If they hate me why can't they just leave me alone.: Tsukasa held back the tears the same way he'd done so many times and waited. After ten minutes of switching, trading, and giving each other things they had finally figured who got what. Mimiru looked around the room before heading towards the door.

"You know. It seems weird that such high level weapons would be in such an easy dungeon. And now that I think of it. The person who gave me this information said the dungeon was really hard. But this was real easy." Blackrose shrugged.

"Who cares? We got these great new weapons and a golden grunty to sell!" She smiled happily and gave thumbs up to Shadow. "Now you can get that new Armour you wanted." Shadow nodded.

"Yeah." They seemed to have forgotten all about Tsukasa and walked out of the room without him. He followed silently glad they had finally given up on trying to be his friend.

As they walked across the room Tsukasa heard something behind him. He turned around slowly and his eyes widen in shock. The rest of his group didn't seem to notice nor care that he wasn't following. He was silent as the tall white monster (A.N. it's Skeith people ) raised him into the air.

It's arm started glowing and looked like the bracelet/weapon was targeted right at Tsukasa. Right before the monster could do anything though Tsukasa's "guardian" flew through the wall and attacked him. Tsukasa hit the ground and let out a small groan. His head felt light and the back of his head a bit wet. He realized he must of cracked his head open when he hit the stone floor.

Blackrose heard the noise and turned around to see Skeith standing in front of Tsukasa trying to fight off Tsukasa's guardian, Tsukasa on the floor bleeding to death.

"OMG!" Mimiru turned around at this and looked at it all in complete shock. "This…what is that!" She asked scared. Shadow was frozen in place with fear.

"That…that can't be what I think it is. Can it Blackrose?" Blackrose nodded slowly.

"Shadow…I think that is Skeith. Who else could it be?" Mimiru blinked.

"Skeith? You mean from the Epitaph of Twilight?" Blackrose nodded.

"Yeah. That's exactly who I mean." Just then Tsukasa's guardian exploded. Shadow let out a small scream.

"He's going to data drain Tsukasa!" Blackrose freaked out and started talking quickly.

"I know I know. Kite isn't on though!" Shadow frowned.

"What're we going to do then?" Mimiru looked at them.

"What the hell is going on! We have to beat that thing and save Tsukasa! He can't log out! If he gets killed in the game…." her voice trailed off and she let out a loud growl. She pulled her weapon out and charged at Skeith. "YOU WON'T KILL HIM!" Both Shadow and Blackrose ran after her.

"WAIT!"

****

If you are near to the dark I will tell you 'bout the sun

They both screamed in union. Maha appeared I front of Tsukasa and shook in silent laughter. Tsukasa glowed and then stood up.

****

You are here, no escape from my visions of the world

Mimiru stopped seeing Tsukasa stand up. Blackrose and Shadow do to. Maha points to Skeith and then Tsukasa. She then points to Tsukasa's guardian and does a small flip in the air. Skeith disappears. Tsukasa takes a step towards Maha.

****

You will cry all alone but it does not mean a thing to me

:I'm sick of being alone…they don't care: "What are you doing here Maha?"

****

Knowing the song I will sing till the darkness comes to sleep

Mimiru looks to Tsukasa. "You know this player?" Blackrose and Shadow remain silent. Tsukasa repeats his question.

"I asked you what are you doing here Maha?"

****

Come to me, I will tell you 'bout the secret of the sun

Maha points Tsukasa's guardian. The guardian raises into the air and faces Mimiru, Blackrose, and Shadow. :No…she can't….:

"NO!"

****

It's in you, not in me but it does not mean a thing to you

"Don't touch them!" Tsukasa runs in front of them. "I don't care what they think! Leave them alone!"

****

The sun is in your eyes, the sun is in your ears, I hope you see the sun someday in the darkness

Mimiru takes a step foreword and stops hearing Tsukasa.

"Stay put mimiru." Mimiru frowns.

"But, Tsukasa--" Tsukasa cuts her off.

"I said stay put!"

****

The sun is in your eyes, the sun is in your ears but you can't see the sun ever in the darkness it does not much matter to me

"I know how you guys feel anyway. Run!" Mimiru walks until she's right behind Tsukasa.

"Tsukasa…I'm staying right here." Tsukasa turns around to face her and Maha disappears. Tsukasa's guardian flies down and knocks Mimiru to the ground.

"Leave them alone! I don't want you if you're going to hurt my friends! " Tsukasa takes his staff and hit's the guardian with it. The guardian moans and disappears. Blackrose runs over to Mimiru and helps her up.

"Are you okay Mimiru?" Shadow is also next to Blackrose making sure she's okay. Tsukasa looks at his staff and then to the group.

"I'm sorry…" Mimiru assures them she's okay and gets to her feet. She looks at Tsukasa.

"Sorry about what?" Tsukasa shook his head fiercely.

"I'm sorry. It was after me. If I wouldn't of been with you guys it'd of never attacked you."

Shadow was shaking his head before Tsukasa even finished.

"That's not true. Skeith has been after Blackrose and I for over a year now…it was are fault." Blackrose nodded.

"Yeah. I'm sorry." Tsukasa was shaking his head again.

"No. I have to go. I'm sorry. I won't bother any of you ever again." Tsukasa pulled a sprite ocarina out of his pack but Shadow grabbed it before he could use it.

"No. If that thing or Skeith goes after you again you'll have no one to protect you." Tsukasa started to glare at shadow.

"I know what you think of me Shadow." Shadow blinked a few times.

"What?" Tsukasa sighed and pulled out another sprite ocarina.

"To you. I'm just one more thing to watch. Something different in the game because I can't log out. Well you know what. You can keep on watching Skeith. I'm leaving." Tsukasa turned to Mimiru and looked at her sadly.

"I'm sorry…" With that he used the ocarina and vanished.

YAY! FINALLY DONE! That took long enough eh it's 1.a.m. either! Enjoy I said it'd be longer and look! 8 whole pages! YAY! I can't believe that took so long::mostly watching fire works: ; umm anyway……..enjoy lol please review and hopefully I'll update soon!


	5. Searching

OMK! I'm so sorry! Here's why I haven't been updating. I lost my ff.net password. Not only that, but when I clicked on the thing for them to E-mail it to me, they didn't do it! Well finally, I just said screw it. I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down possible passwords. Then I checked off the things until I found it. Am I smart or what?! ::smirks:: anyway, you don't give a damn about my personal life not until you've read the story anyway. So I'll stop blabbering and here you go!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but shadow! And the script. Lol. The song in this one is On a Quiet night. ::sighs:: I wanted to do the English dubbed version because I really like that one. Alas I couldn't because no one had the lyrics, I've only heard the song a few times on Gundam Seed and the tape my sister taped of Gundam seed didn't tape! X0 All I can remember of the song is

"Time passes by, and Memories fade. But nothing will erase the love that we've made"

"And the stars in the sky" And that's all I remember! X0 ACK! IT'S DRIVING ME NUTS!!!!!!!!! ::falls over::

Balmung: KAGE! GET ON WITH THE STORY OR I'M MAKING YOU WATCH HAMTARO!

Kage: O.O ::screams and runs off at top speed::

Balmung: ::sighs:: Here's the story.

* * *

Ch,5: Searching 

Shadow looked at kite with big puppy eyes. "Please!!! Just use your bracelet to find him!" Shadow begged. Kite shook his head.

"Shadow, it's not that I don't want to. It's that I can't." Shadow sighed.

"He won't answer any of my flash mail. I really want to say sorry." Kite blinked a few minutes frowning and wondering what the heck shadow was talking about. This didn't add up with the story Shadow had told him.

"But, you said you didn't do anything." Shadow nodded slowly sighing and hugging his staff a bit.

"I didn't, but if I say sorry maybe he'll talk to me again." Kite frowned a bit looking at his friend.

"But you didn't do anything to begin with. Shadow, you shouldn't say sorry unless you mean it." Shadow nodded still holding onto his staff. He looked like he might fall over any minute from an emotional breakdown.

"I know, but I may of done something wrong and maybe I just don't know it. I do a lot of bad things without knowing it." Kite remained silent for a few minutes. He sighed and finally answered him.

"Shadow, I have to go. I'll do what I can to help you, okay?" Shadow nodded again.

"Okay. Bye." Kite smiled at him gently knowing the emotional toll it must be taking on his friend. Shadow hated it when people were mad at him.

"We'll find him." Kite logged out. Shadow sighed looking around Fort Ouph. :Tsukasa…it's been 2 weeks sense I've seen you. I'm so sorry. Just come back.: Rings appeared and out walked Blackrose.

"Hey shadow!" Shadow looked up at Blackrose. "Hey!" she waved happily at him. "I got a surprise for you. Come on!" Shadow frowned a bit at her.

"Unless it's tsu--" Blackrose cut him off.

"It is. Come on." She grabbed Shadow's wrist, whispered some keywords into his ear and they both warped out.

Tsukasa sighed laying on the bed holding onto the teddy bear. :Why? Why does everyone keep betraying me? Why does it hurt so much to keep ignoring, shadow? It's his...no. It's my fault. He probably just wanted to yell at me.: Tsukasa held the teddy bear closer. :I don't want to be alone. I want shadow.:

Maha talked, no words heard though she kept on talking. "Hmmm?" You could just see Morganna thinking and then smiling. "So, Tsukasa wants Shadow? And Shadow hurts Tsukasa? Very good. Maha. Go and bring Shadow to me." Maha smiled doing a small flip in the air. She wanted Tsukasa happy even if that meant betraying Morganna. She cared more for Tsukasa then she ever would Morganna and was ready to face consequences for doing what she was going to do. She'd get Shadow and Tsukasa together yet or die trying. She waved and disappeared from the area.

"So. You actually think someone will actually try to have all the games of "The World" recalled just to get money? That's stupid!" Mimiru screamed throwing her hands up into the air. Bear sighed nodding.

"Yes, I feel the same way. But according to the Tihana newspaper, they may be recalling all the games. And if what BT and the rumors say are true. Things are about to get a bit messy." Mimiru nodded and her eyes widen slightly.

"What about Tsukasa? He can't log out. What if they try to delete him or something?!" Bear sighed frowning. He had already thought of this and was hoping Mimiru wouldn't bring it up.

"I know. I know. I've been thinking about that and the only thing I came up with is to contact Helba." Mimiru sighed nodding.

"That's right, Helba. She maybe able to help us I guess…" Bear nodded a bit, his head resting on his folded hands. This was starting to take a lot out of him. He'd stayed up the past night just trying to cope with this.

"Well, I wouldn't get your hopes up, but…well. I do hope so." Mimiru smiled at bear and he smiled back at her.

"Balmung! What are you doing here?" Balmung turned around and faced Blackrose and Shadow.

"Oh. Blackrose, Shadow. I'm just waiting for Kite." Shadow frowned at this looking at Balmung.

",But Kite just logged out." Balmung blinked a bit surprised at this information.

"No. I just talked to him. He went to get some food for his grunty." Shadow's face sort of resembled this --; now. Blackrose quickly grabbed shadow by the shoulder.

"No repeats Shadow." Shadow didn't ay anything and Blackrose smiled nervously and decided it was time to change the subject. "Is Helba, here yet?"

"No. Not yet." Kite came walking back.

"This room had a lot of mush-- Hey, Shadow….Blackrose…" (A.N. Shadows face is still --;) "Sh, Shadow you umm…Well you see. I was getting off and then Balmung, sent me an E-mail. So I got back on." Shadows face went back to normal and kite sighed in relief. "Good. No repeats." :I never want another repeat.: Kite thought remembering.

(Flash back)

Shadow twitched a bit. "And you didn't tell me, why?" (A.N. his face is -- right now) Kite let out a small sigh.

"Well. I didn't know how you'd react." Shadow twitched again raising his staff into the air.

"YOU CAN TRUST ME! I DON'T CARE WHO YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH!" Kite's eyes widen and he took a few steps back.

"Sh, Shadow!?" Shadow ran at him and Kite took off running. Somehow even though wave masters are usually very slow compared to twin blades, Shadow kept up, staff raised trying to beat Kite down with it. "Ow! Shadow! Ahh!" Kite ducked a blow from Shadow's staff. "Stop! I'm sorry! Shadow!" Blackrose, Balmung, and Wisemen stood there watching the humorous event.

"Think we should help him?" Blackrose asked shifting her blade a bit so she could lean her head back against it. Wisemen shook his head.

"I'm not getting in between those two." Blackrose Turned to Balmung.

"Y'know. This is kind of your fault. Maybe you should go help him?" Balmung blinked in shock.

"My fault?!" Blackrose nodded.

"Yeah. You were the one who told Kite not to tell us." Balmung shrugged.

"Oh well." He turned to Kite who was still running. Koi![1] Catch!" Balmung threw Kite a speed charm. Kite used it and took off running Shadow still behind him.

"COME BACK HERE COWARD! THAT'S IT! WRYNECK PHA![2]" Kite let out a loud scream still running as the lvl 4 dark guardian was summoned up by Shadow. Blackrose sighed.

"He's over doing it again." Wisemen nodded.

"We really need to find him a girlfriend or something." Blackrose shrugged.

"That or take his staff away from him. Either way works for me."

(End flash back)

Kite shivered at the thoughts of what happened after that, but it was still a good memory sense they really didn't have much to worry about then. His thoughts were cut off by more sets of rings coming in. Blackrose blinked staring at the people who appeared.

"Mimiru?" Mimiru smiled and waved back at Blackrose happily.

"Hey! What are you doing here Blackrose?" Blackrose ran over to her smiling brightly. :Finally someone worth talking to that won't get all depressed on me here.:

"We're waiting for a player named Helba, you?"

"OMG! We are to! This is my friend Bear!" Mimiru smiled pointing to Bear. Bear smiled at Blackrose giving a small bow of his head.

"Wow. Your character designs are very similar." He laughed. "You could pass off as sisters in "The World"" Kite blinked a few times staring at Bear. He frowned a bit ,but shrugged it off quickly.

"You look a lot like my friend Orca. But the colors of the character skin and somewhat of the design that it's on you is a bit different." Bear smiled looking at Kite and Shadow. They oddly enough looked like Tsukasa in a strange, but sure enough way.

"You know, your friend here." Bear said nodding to Shadow. "In a way, he looks like Tsukasa. Face wise I mean. Of course they have the same outfits just different colors sense they're both wave masters. ,But you also have the same Aura like about you." Kite smiled.

"I don't know if that's good or not, but thank you." Shadow looked at Bear new hungry and energy in his eyes.

"You know Tsukasa?" It was more of a demand than a question. Bear smiled a bit nervously.

"Yes. Actually Mimiru and I are here to talk to Helba, about just that." Shadows eyes widen in surprise now and he looked like he might glomp Bear.

"So are we!" Bear raised an eyebrow and wondered to himself if maybe he should take a step back away from Shadow.

"Really?" Shadow nodded fiercely.

"Yeah! I want Helba, to contact him for me! He's ignoring me…and no one else seems to know where he is or be able to get a hold of him." Bear smiled a bit at this. :Perhaps this is what Tsukasa, meant by liking another guy.:

"I'm sure we'll find him, don't worry." Shadow smiled more and grabbed Bear's hand.

"Do you know anything about Tsukasa? I want to know everything I can about him! That way I won't hurt him anymore!" Bear smiled nervously and sighed a bit and then smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry. I barely talk to Tsukasa." Shadow shrugged a bit, but you could tell now in his posture and voice that he was very sad at this reply.

"It's okay. I'll just make him tell me after he gets back." Bear smiled, a real smile this time.

"I'm glad to hear you think like that. I'm sure Tsukasa, will come." Rings surrounded an area and Helba appeared smiling.

"Now. I assume sense you are all here for the same reason, I don't have to ask you what you want." Shadow let go of Bear's hand and everyone turned to face Helba. They all nod at her. "Very well. I will try and contact the boy Tsukasa. I can not promise you anything though." Everyone nods again and Helba goes silent. After 6 minutes of waiting Helba finally said something. "I've done all that I can. It would seem as though the boy Tsukasa, is in fact in a protected area. The only message I got back from the area itself was "Coming, prepare." Bear frowned at this wondering how an area itself in "The World" could possibly reply.

"Wait. Did Tsukasa, send that, or are you saying the area, the place that Tsukasa, is in sent that?" Helba smiled at Bear's confused look.

"The place he's in. The area in "The World" itself sent that." The area rippled across the screen and the ground shook a bit. Shadow fell backwards and was caught by Maha. The cat pushed him back up and smiled. Mimiru frowned a bit.

"That's the cat player Tsukasa, was yelling at last time in the dungeon." Bear looked to Mimiru quickly trying to keep his eyes both on Mimiru and Maha at the same time.

"What? This is the cat player character that the Chrisom Knights are looking for?" Mimiru shrugged frowning more as Maha looked at Shadow.

"Yeah, I guess so." Maha floated up a bit and went in front of Shadow, smiled, and then waved. Shadow grabbed Maha's hand and Maha froze.

"Do you know where Tsukasa, is?" The cat smiled and nodded. Shadow's smile widened. "Can you bring him here?" Maha frowned and shook her head. Shadow frowned back at her now. "Well…can I go see him?" Maha nodded her smile back on her face. Shadow's face lit up. "Really?!" Maha nodded again. "Then take me to him! Please!" Maha nodded once again smiling brightly and floated high into the air after Shadow had let her paw go. Kite frowned at this and took a step foreword to Shadow.

"Shadow. I don't know…" Shadow ignored kite and ran after Maha. Maha waved her hand and Tsukasa's guardian appeared. Blackrose took a step foreword.

"Wait. Shadow. Maybe you should think about this. That monster tried to hurt us all last time. What makes you think it's going to be on our side now?" Shadow turned to Blackrose shaking his head quickly.

"NO! I want to talk to Tsukasa!" Blackrose stomped foreword rage set into her face.

"Hey! Now just wait one minute! What's so important about Tsukasa, that you're going to risk your life just to see him?! You know this isn't just a game right now! If that thing attacks you, you could be put into a coma! Just like Kazu! Do you want that?!" Shadow lowered his head frowning and took a step back from Blackrose's death glare.

"You….." He took another few steps back and in a low whisper said. "I really like him…" Blackrose lightened up her tone.

"What?" Shadow started shaking a bit then at the last minute screamed out at her.

"I REALLY LIKE HIM! MAYBE EVEN LOVE HIM!" Shadow ran as fast as he could over to the guardian. The guardian shot out it's gel like arms and surrounded Shadow. Shadow remained silent and waited patiently. Blackrose and everyone, but kite seemed to be in shock. Kite ran foreword after the guardian.

"SHADOW! WAIT!" The guardian flew up into the air and disappeared. Kite stopped staring up at the sky where should had been. Balmung walked over to Kite slowly and placed his hand on Kite's shoulder.

"Kite…." Kite frowned and turned around and hugged him. Balmung sighed and wrapped his arms around Kite.

"It's alright Koi. It'll be okay. Shadow won't go into a coma." Kite nodded still clutching to Balmung's armor. Bear sighed turning to Mimiru.

"Well. IT would seem we have another problem now." Mimiru nodded still in a bit of shock.

"Yeah…." Helba turned to Bear.

"Listen. I followed Shadow's character data and he just seemed to vanish after a few minutes. I will be in contact with you shortly." Helba gated out of the area. Mimiru slowly walked over to Blackrose and smiled a bit.

"Hey. You gonna be okay?" Blackrose turned to Mimiru frowning.

"Why is it all the guys I like---" She growled slamming her foot on the ground twitching. "WHY MUST THEY ALL BE STUPID JERKS AND GAY?!" Mimiru's eyes widen and she took a step back. Blackrose went on screaming. "BOTH KITE AND BALMUNG ARE GAY! THEY'RE GOING OUT! AND NOW TSUKASA AND SHADOW!" Mimiru sweat dropped.

"Well…we don't now if Tsukasa, is gay…." Blackrose growled.

"OH COME ON! LOOK AT HIM AND HOW HE ACTS! HE'S GAY!" Bear frowned at the scene and sighed a bit.

"Actually. Tsukasa, came and asked me something about a boy liking another boy not to long ago." Blackrose frowned.

"I need some sleep." She logged out. Mimiru sighed turning to bear.

"So now what?" Bear shrugged.

"I guess we wait for Helba to get in contact with us. Until then, there isn't much we can do." Balmung looked up and keeping an arm protectively around Kite walked over to Bear.

"Excuse me, but would you please give me your member address? I'd be happy to give you my own in exchange. But this way we can get in touch with each other if need be." Bear nodded smiling.

"Good idea." They all exchanged member addresses. Bear looked over them and his smile widen a bit. "Balmung of the Azure Sky." Balmung nodded slowly.

"Yes, please, don't give it out to anyone." Bear nodded still smiling.

"Of course not. That'd be like me giving Tsukasa's member address to the Chrisom Knights." Balmung nodded and Kite grabbed one of Balmung's wings an tugged on it playfully. Balmung sighed smiling shaking his head.

"Kite…" Bear smiled laughing a bit and turned to Mimiru.

"I think that's are que to leave. Come on. Let's go." Bear logged out. Mimiru blinked then smiled.

"Oh, right. Later." Mimiru logged out. Balmung started laughing.

"You scared them off." Kite laughed back continuing to tug on his wing.

"Come on! Let's log off and meet at the mall!" Balmung snickered.

"Better yet. We can log off and I'll pick you up on my bike[3]. Then we'll go to the mall and come back to my place." Kite blushed.

"Balmung! You may be 16 but I'm still just 15!" Balmung shrugged.

"That's never stopped us before." Kite snickered and hugged him.

"Okay fine. But I'm going to have to think about that "fun part".

They both logged out.

The guardian appeared in a area Shadow had never seen before. It was completely dark and there were a bunch of shooting stars lighting up the sky. He noticed that this area was on a cliff, but a nice cliff. It was covered in grass and flowers over looking a huge river on the bottom. He smiled seeing someone sitting close to the edge. The guardian disappeared and Shadow took notice that the boy was singing.

On this quiet night, I'm waiting for you

I've let go of what happened back then, and thus my smile has returned

Since then, just a little time has passed

But it seems our memories have already become fonder

Shadow smiled listening. He never knew Tsukasa, could sing so well.

In the place where the stars fall,

I was constantly wishing that you would be smiling

We may be far apart right now, but I know we'll be able to meet again

Shadow wasn't sure if he wanted to ruin the song. He wanted to hear the whole thing before glomping Tsukasa, and praying that he wouldn't send them both off the edge of the cliff.

**Since when has your smile been so fragile and short-lived?**

**It broke under one mistake and gave way**

**Let only the things that really matter become your light**

**And with that strength, cross over the distant sky**

**To the place where the stars fall,**

**I want my feelings to be able to reach you**

**And I'll embrace that coldness that has been at your side for so long**

**We may be far apart right now, but I know I'll meet you some day**

**On a** **quiet night….**

Shadow knew that had to be the end of the song. He smiled and silently walked over to Tsukasa. The minute he was there before anyone could do anything he dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around Tsukasa. "TSUKASA!" Shadow screamed out breaking the silence and was glad Tsukasa didn't fall over from having a heart attack. Tsukasa blinked a few times in shock looking at Shadow.

"Sh, Shadow? How did you get here?" Shadow tightened his embrace on him.

"I'm sorry! Really, I am! I don't now what I did, but I'm sorry! Just please forgive me!" Tsukasa nodded slowly.

"I…I'm sorry to. I didn't come out, because I thought you just wanted to yell at me." Shadow pushed Tsukasa onto his back and laid down on top of him wrapping his arms around Tsukasa's neck and resting his head on his chest.

"Please…even if you don't like me the same way, just let me lay here for a few minutes." Tsukasa relaxed a bit for the first time in well a while and wrapped his arms around Shadow.

"Shadow, you want…you want to be together?" Shadow nodded still on top of Tsukasa.

"After you left offline. I've cried myself to sleep each night. I know I liked you more then a friend, but… I didn't think I liked you this much until after you left…."

"I'm sorry…." Shadow buried his head into Tsukasa's vest. "……Kanahanaki." (A.N. Okay, first off I have no idea where Tsukasa is. I have no idea what any towns or cities save for Tokyo is in Japan. So forgive me and deal with it. Unless of course you know where Tsukasa does live! Then I'll be happy to put it down and change it.) Tsukasa frowned.

"What?"

"Kanahanaki. That's where I live." Tsukasa's frowned deepened.

"Kanahanaki? …that place sounds familiar…is, is there a place called Namahita high school there?" Shadow nodded.

"That's where I go to high school at…" Shadow nuzzled Tsukasa a bit. "When you can log out…I want to meet. I really want to meet you…if you want I mean." Tsukasa nodded quickly and started stroking Shadow's hair.

"I want to meet to, but…I don't know if I'll ever be able to log out…" Shadow smiled at him.

"That's okay. For now, we can still stay together online, right?" Tsukasa nodded.

"Of course. As long as you want to." Shadow nodded again laying his head back down on Tsukasa's chest.

"Good. I'm glad you're my Koibito[4] now Tsukasa." Tsukasa smiled and finally relaxed all the way.

"Yeah. Me to."

**(TBC)**

* * *

Okay! First off!!!!! 

1. Koi. It means fish yes I know. But in Japanese Coy means love or Lover. I just think Koi looks better then Coy.

2. Wryneck Pha. This is the words used to Summon Wryneck in the .hacksign video game. .HackQuarantine to be exact. Oh, Wryneck is the Dark Elemental guardian in the game. Lol. Just to clear that up.

3. In the game Balmung talks about getting a new bike in an E-mail (After you beat Quarantine though) And asks Kite to go riding with him. He also says though that he'd have to ride behind him of course. Hence where the motorcycle comes in. (lol)

4. Koibito means Boyfriend or Girlfriend. It stands for both. It's Japanese.

Glad I can clear all of that stuff up. O.O;; Whoa. 11 PAGES! 11?!?!?! I MADE A NEW RECORD HERE FOR THIS FANFIC! ::dances:: And now that it's summer no more school no more anything but sleep and fanfic updates! (I hope) Kuiya's been on my butt a lot to get me to update (thank kami) So I'm updating all my fanfics now. Hopefully I'll write more to this by next week. TT Besides, it's not like I can rpg or anything at the moment. ALL OF MY FRIENDS ARE ON VACATION! Well all of them but, Kuiya, and me. Like I'm my own friend. Oh well! Enjoy the update and I hope to update again asap. Please review and as always have a nice day! Or bal-koi is going to beat you up! J/k! ;;;


	6. Life

Well, I have no excuses as to what happened. Just that I was on major writers block and yeah...I wrote this chapter once before. And my computer decided it wanted to be stupid idiot and force me to do System Recovery which wiped out everything. :Cries: It was horrible. Well than. You guys don't really care about that. If anyone is even reading this fanfic anymore. Here's the next chapter.

Ch,6: Life

"So. See you in a few minutes." Kite said happily to Balmung with a big smile on his face.

Balmung nodded.

"Yes. Meet me at my house. We'll use my motorcycle." He said smiling back at Kite.

"Okay!" Kite answered still a big grin on his face.

They both then logged out.

"So what do you plan to tell them now?" Sora asked BT, a wide grin on his face. "Your plan seems to be working so far." He added with a small snicker.

"Yes. So it would seem." BT answered with a smirk on her face. "Now the plan enters phase 2."

"Oh. Phase 2. Think you can pull it off?" He asking teasingly.

"Of course I can. It's already being taken care of."

Two boys, the area in complete black and white, are shown walking out of a store in a mall. They both stop at the entrance/exit of the store, one with their arm around the other's waist. The shorter of the two is talking to, two other kids that look his age.

No words can be heard though.

The one talking frowns, no ones eyes can be seen, their hair covering them. He looks around. He frowns even more spotting a man on the upper floor of the mall looking down at them.

The man on the upper floor pulls a gun out and shoots the taller one. Everyone starts panicking and letting out silent screams. The shorter boy quickly grabs the taller one so he doesn't fall and tries to get him to stay up.

The whole mall seems to ripple. Everything is okay again. No man with a gun, no one bleeding to death. The taller boy this time looks around and sees nothing.

A man in a black coat quickly pushes his way down the mall path and shoves the shorter boy out of the way. The taller boy catches the shorter one before he falls, but as the taller one catches the shorter one, the man in the coat turns around and pulls a knife out.

He stabs it into the shorter boy's back and without a smirk leaves the mall quickly. The taller boy gets to his knees holding the shorter boy closely.

"Call an ambulance!" subtitles go across the screen and a few people nod and run off. The taller boy starts rocking the shorter one gently and starts shaking a bit.

(Back in the game)

"I wonder what Balmung called us here for." Blackrose thought out loud. Bear, Mimiru, Shadow, Tsukasa, and Wisemen were all in the area waiting for Balmung to arrive. As always he seemed a bit late. "There." She answered happily as his name showed up on her friend list. Soon after gold rings came into the area and Balmung's character took form.

"Forgive me for calling you all out at such a late hour."

"We forgive." Bear said with a smile. "It must be something important if you needed all of us here."

Balmung nodded slowly trying to catch his breath.

"I'm not currently at home." He stared folding his arms across his chest. "In fact, I haven't really been more for more than 4 hours these past couple of days to sleep…that's it."

A frown started crossing everyone's face.

"So…what is wrong? And hey…why isn't Kite here?" Blackrose asked just taking notice that their friend wasn't among the group called.

"Kite's here…next to me." Balmung answered taking a few breaths. "There's…been a problem."

"A problem?" Wisemen asked curiously. "What kind of problem my friend?"

"I was out the other day…in fact it was just when Shadow had pulled his stunt and left to find Tsukasa…"

Shadow blushed at this and looked away and Balmung continued.

"You see…Kite and I went out…to the mall on a date…and…while there we ran into some trouble." He took another few shakey breaths.

"If you can't tell us why don't you just have Kite?" Balmung shook his head before Shadow even finished.

"He couldn't tell you even if he wanted to…that's the problem. While we were at the mall, someone came in and stabbed Kite in the back….The area they stabbed him, it almost went through all the way and into his heart."

"WHAT!" Everyone ,but Balmung asked in shock. Someone had actually tried to kill Kite! But why?

"Are you seriously?" Shadow asked in shock. "Is he okay? Where's he at now? I haven't gone to school lately so I didn't even know!" He started pacing back and forth a bit frowning.

Tsukasa watched him a bit, he barely knew Kite so he didn't feel that sad about the boy getting stabbed. He did however feel bad ,because now Shadow would be depressed.

"Did they catch the person who did it?" Bear asked trying to get some straight answers.

"Kite's been out cold since than. He hasn't woke up once, and no they haven't. I wanted to go after him, but I couldn't just leave Kite on the floor to bleed to death…." His voice trailed off and he looked away. "I'm a horrible boyfriend…"

"No you did the right thing." Wisemen said trying to comfort his friend. "I know Kite. If he'd of woke up and no one would have been around him that he knew, he'd of freaked out. It's good that you stayed with him."

Balmung nodded slowly, but he wasn't to sure if he believe it or not. Why did all these bad things tend to happen to him or his friends?

"Alright…did they say anything after or before they stabbed him?" Bear asked now trying to come up with a reason as to why he was stabbed.

Balmung shook his head.

"Nothing. He just stabbed him, smirked, and walked away as quickly as possible."

"Why didn't anyone stop him?" Blackrose asked stomping her foot on the ground. "What happened to mall security?"

Balmung shrugged.

"They said they saw nothing…"

"What! How could they have not saw anything!" Blackrose growled slamming her sword into the ground. "Oh that's it! I'm going there right now and give those guards a piece of my mind!" She screamed.

"It won't do any good…they were fired that night."

"Oh…well at least it won't happen again. The people they hired this time won't screw up, not after something like that happened." Blackrose said the anger seeming to flow out of her.

"Actually…" Bear frowned staring at Balmung. "I've been keeping up with the news lately…I've heard nothing of this though. Wouldn't this have been in the newspaper?"

"I've wondered the same thing myself…it's like the whole thing is being covered up…,but I don't know why. No one knows that Kite is well Kite." Balmung sighed and he seemed to turn away. "No he hasn't woke up yet…yes, I'm just telling some of his friends what happened….yes I know…alright." Balmung turned back to the others. "I have to go. They're going to do some tests on him, I can't be in the room. I'll talk to you guys later and keep you informed." With that the gold rings surrounded Balmung and he logged out.

"This isn't good…What if someone found out who Kite was in the real world…and that's why they attacked him…?" Shadow asked frowning. "They might track down every one of us…and than…what happens than? Does Morgonna win?" He asked starting to shake. "Does the bad guy win?"

"Shadow. It won't end like that. We've gone through some pretty weird things before, this is nothing different. We'll pull through." Blackrose said trying to calm Shadow down. Shadow and Kite had been pretty close friends and she knew he was going to take this hard. It was good that he had Tsukasa around to help him now to.

:All this thought over one boy.: Tsukasa thought to himself. :Just what makes him so popular? I know I'm not either and I'm sorry for their lost, but what's so great that has everyone else fearing his absence:

"Hey Tsukasa…?" Mimiru asked walking over to him. He looked up at her.

"What?"

"I know this will sound weird ,but…before you learned you could no longer log out….do you remember what happened?" She asked a bit gently.

"What…happened?" He echoed.

(Flash back)

A scene of Tsukasa falling into the world, colors, sounds, letters, everything in a tunnel like form surrounding him. His body a mere blackish gray shape on the colors screaming as he fell.

( End flash back)

He was shaking a bit, but shook his head.

"No. I don't remember." He lied.

"Are you sure?" She pressed thinking that perhaps he was hiding something. "Because…it could have to do with why Kite's in the hospital now…and possibly stop us from getting hurt as well."

"I already told you." Tsukasa glared falling back into his uncaring and unemotional state. "I don't remember."

Mimiru nodded slowly, but she just didn't believe him. Call it a hunch, but she was pretty sure he was hiding something from them.

"Maybe Subaru knows something…" Mimiru thought out loud nodding.

"Subaru? You mean Lady Subaru?" Blackrose asked looking up from hugging Shadow.

"Yeah. We're kind of close, I guess. Either way she might have some information on what's going on…that and Skeith."

Tsukasa glared at them. Why did she want to bring Subaru into all of this? It had to all be lies. Kite was probably fine, and Shadow didn't care how could he? And Blackrose and Mimiru, all of this was just some kind of game they were doing to hurt him.

"Tsukasa?" Bear asked taking notice in Tsukasa's expression. "Is something wrong?"

"Wrong?" He asked emotionlessly. "What could possibly be wrong? Everything's fine. Let's just go find Subaru." And with that, he logged out of the area to Mac Anu.

****

TBC

Yeah this story is taking a long time now. Eh. I'm trying to get out of that habit and update all my fanfics all the time. I really like .hack a lot…I've read the manga, played all 4 games through ( just have to resurrect you know who and finish the item collection contest ) and I saw both series…I like it a lot. I want to get the .hack encyclopedia to. (Sadly that's not going to well :Sweat drops: ) Oh well…I hope if anyone is even paying attention to this fanfic anymore, that you enjoy this chapter. I'm sorry for the long wait…and eh…I don't plan on making updates that long inbetween anymore. Especially with summer here. I hope to update on a regular biases now like the other main ones!

Thank yous:

Lil Empress of the Heartless: Eh, thanks I'm glad you wanted me to update. You gave me a spark I had lost a while ago (though I never should have had with the love I have for .hack ) and I updated. Finally y'know? So thank you. Yes I know. I'm very well aware. And in fact. This is my reason why he's a guy now. I might even write it into the first chapter. His family hated him as a girl, so while he was in a coma, they gave him a f'in sex change. HAPPY EVERYONE ELSE! Great. :Grins: I'm glad. Lol not yelling at you, just some other idiots who really piss me off sometimes.

Okay with that thanks for the review and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It was a bit sort, but eh I tried. I hope you read, review, enjoy and have good times until next time!


End file.
